


promises, promises

by Elsajeni



Series: Star Wars Tinyfics [4]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Hoth (Star Wars), Kissing, M/M, Stolen Moments, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni/pseuds/Elsajeni
Summary: “I’ve been waiting all week for this,” Wedge says, voice low and hoarse, when he comes up for air. “What did we get, ten minutes alone in medical? It’s not enough.”“I know.” Luke puts a hand on Wedge’s waist and leans into him. “Is it ridiculous if I say I’ve missed you? Bunked in the same room and it feels like I haven’t seen you in days.”For ChubbyCryptid's prompt from the kiss prompt list: "Number: 29, Ship: The empty bridge of a mothballed GR-75 rebel transport."29. ... as a promise





	promises, promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChubbyCryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyCryptid/gifts).

There’s nowhere private on the base, nowhere to be alone together; even their quarters are crowded at all hours, shared by six pilots running on different shifts. The best they can do is steal a few moments when the duty roster puts them in the same place at the same time. Today it’s the hangar, running maintenance checks on the transport ships, since they’re expecting the evacuation order any day; they’re working in teams of three, but Janson has diplomatically disappeared to check the landing-gear hydraulics, and once they’re alone on the bridge Wedge wastes no time pinning Luke up against the sensor console and kissing him senseless.

“I’ve been waiting all week for this,” Wedge says, voice low and hoarse, when he comes up for air. “What did we get, ten minutes alone in medical? It’s not enough.”

“I know.” Luke puts a hand on Wedge’s waist and leans into him, buries his face in the curve of Wedge’s neck and breathes in deeply. “Is it ridiculous if I say I’ve missed you? Bunked in the same room and it feels like I haven’t seen you in days.”

“We have seven minutes until all those scans are finished.” Wedge twists in Luke’s arms, gives him a grin. “Still not enough, but-–”

Luke catches him by the shoulder as he comes in for another kiss, stopping him. “I wanted to talk to you.”

Wedge feels his shoulders tense up-– but he knows Luke better than that, knows that if he meant to end this, he wouldn’t do it cruelly. The expected Imperial invasion making him tense, maybe, or he’s still tearing himself up about having scared everyone with that wampa attack. He forces himself to relax, manages a more-or-less neutral, “What’s up?”

“I think...” Luke hesitates, looking like he’s searching for a word. “I’ve had a strange feeling for a while now. Like there’s something I need to do, something besides–-” he gestures vaguely around them, the motion seeming to capture the ship, the hangar beyond it, maybe the whole base–- “this.”

_Or_, it could be the monthly last-of-the-Jedi am-I-using-this-power-as-I-was-meant-to crisis. Wedge shakes his head. “Luke, we need you here. What you’re doing with the Rogues-–”

“Isn’t anything you couldn’t do.” When Wedge starts to protest, he adds, “You know I don’t mean it’s not important. But we have a lot of good pilots. We don’t-–” He stops and ducks his head, face reddening.

There’s a version of Luke in some alternate world, maybe, that it would be easy to resent-– all grand destiny and uncanny talent, the only one who can do what he can do, wandering into the Rebellion by mistake and becoming its most celebrated hero within a week. Luckily, the Luke he’s got is the one who gets embarrassed and tongue-tied when he’s forced to admit to being something special. Wedge gives him a half-smile and says, “I know. We’ve only got one Jedi.”

“You don’t even really have that.” Luke looks rueful. “There’s so much I don’t know-– the Jedi used to train for years, next to that I’m just doing parlor tricks. I think what I’m feeling is the Force nudging me, that there’s something I need to do, maybe something I need to find, to–-”

An alarm blares from outside the ship, and they both jump-– _all hands, pilots to fighter bays_, which must mean the evacuation they’ve been waiting for. “Oh, shit,” Luke interrupts himself, suddenly wide-eyed. “Half these ships aren’t ready-–”

“They’ve all been checked out at least in the past month, it’ll have to do.” Wedge steps around him to read the results of the last scan. “Engines in the green, hyperdrive in the green, shields reading eighty-seven percent... sithspit, wish we had time to track that down, we’re really going to want those. Wait-–” He catches Luke by the elbow as he’s heading toward the door. “Look, you didn’t get to finish what you wanted to say, just... promise me you won’t go chasing off on some Jedi quest until we’ve had a chance to talk.”

Luke’s only answer is to smile and kiss him again, long and slow and sweet, and it’s not until he fails to show up at the rendezvous point that it occurs to Wedge he never actually said _I promise_.


End file.
